


House Maid

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Eggs, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Multiple Penetration, Mute Frisk, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Scientist Frisk, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Twins Frisk and Chara, Voyeurism, skelepreg, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans gets kidnapped by a couple of humans for kinky and experimental purposes.





	1. Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request. Sans is a house maid instead of a house wife because the makes more sense to me and so I could put him in a maid outfit. And I chose Chara as the mage because the last time I made a mage OC for a fic things did not turn out well.

Sans groaned as consciousness slowly but surely returned to him. Why did his head hurt so much? Had he gone out drinking last night? Yeah, he had but… not enough for this kind of hangover, right? He couldn’t remember. He did remember hopping on the train, getting off, and starting to walk towards home though so he couldn’t have been _that_ drunk. What had happened next? Had he made it home? Maybe? He wasn’t sure.

With another groan and already dreading the bright light, he blinked open his eyes only to find that there was a black cloth covering them. Suddenly a lot more alert, he shifted to assert the status of the rest of himself. His hands were tied behind his back with what felt like thick rope, his feet too, and he was lying on his side on something soft that might have been a bed or a couch cushion, he couldn’t tell.

Well, this was a less than good situation he’d found himself in. Too bad whatever moron kidnapped him didn’t know that he could just teleport away. Except when he tried to, a jolt of pain ran through his soul and body instead. He winced. Trying to summon Blasters or a wave of bone constructs had the exact same effect. Maybe this was an even worse situation than he’d originally thought. So, how did he get out of it?

He tested the ropes again, pulling until his wrists and ankles started to hurt. They weren’t going to be breaking any time soon. So, that left him with… what? He couldn’t really move and even if he could he was blindfolded; he had no idea where he was or what might be surrounding him. His best bet was probably to wait and see what his captor wanted from him. Ransom possibly. He wasn’t worth much though. Whatever, maybe they didn’t know that and when they found out they’d let him go… hopefully.

So, still exhausted by the headache and whatever his captor had drugged him with, Sans let his body relax. He’d nap to regain some strength and hopefully chase away the headache.

 

He woke an unknown amount of time later to the sound of a door opening. But the nap had chased away his headache and the lingering lethargy from whatever he’d been drugged with was gone too.

The sound of footsteps approached, walking on tile – maybe, he wasn’t an expert on what people walking on different kinds of floors sounded like. They weren’t loud or heavy, meaning whoever it was wasn’t big or weighty, increasing Sans’ chances of being able to physically fight them off if he had to. Hopefully he wouldn’t though, he was _far_ from being big or strong himself but maybe if… Another set of footsteps started approaching too, similar to the first but if there were two Sans’ chances of fighting them off were that much worse.

“Hello?” he said as they drew closer.

The first person sounded like they were right in front him now where they stopped. The second person quickly joined them. The silence stretched. Where they just standing there, watching him? What did they want from him?

Sans shifted again, trying to tilt his head back to see if he could peek underneath the blindfold. Didn’t seem like it. “Uh so, what’s this about? What are ya gonna do to me? I’m not…”

“Hello,” a young woman’s voice cut him off. “You’ll find out what this is about soon. But first, Frisk you may take off his blindfold now.”

Sans sensed someone leaning over him before the blindfold was suddenly pulled away. He blinked as blinding light assaulted his eyes. As his vision cleared, the blurry shapes in front of him morphed into two humans. They looked exactly the same except one wore a solid purplish-blue shirt and the other a bright green one. The latter also appeared to have to red pupils, a trait acquired by humans who’ve gained a fair amount of LOVE, not a good sign.

“My name is Chara,” said the red eyed lady. “But you’re to refer to be as Master or Master Chara.”

“Um… how ‘bout, no.” Sans scowled at her. Humans had some crazy ideas sometimes but this one really took the cake. “What the fuck do you want?” Papyrus would scold him for swearing if he were here even with how messed up things were being so far.

Chara frowned down at him, her back stiff and straight like a board, reminiscent of a solider standing at attention. “I’ll be lenient with you for now but it won’t last. Now onto you’re new duties as our house maid. You’re…”

“No.” Sans was _not_ anyone’s house maid. Were they trying to enslave him? No way would he stand for that.

“Frisk,” Chara snapped. An order apparently as Frisk stepped forward again and put a hand to his sternum, bringing to his attention that he was wearing a maid outfit, a ‘sexy’ one.

He opened his mouth to protest to being forced to wear such degrading attire but what came out instead was as shocked gasp as his soul was suddenly being pulled on. It came out with a ping, going straight into Frisk’s hand. It was… an empty, hard feeling, she wasn’t made magic, meaning her intent couldn’t be felt through her touch on his soul the way it was supposed to be. Which _should’ve_ been a good thing since it was doubtful she’d intend anything other than harm to him but instead it suffocating and almost painful, like she was squeezing the life out of his soul despite how gently she held it. Humans and monsters weren’t meant to interact in this way.

Chara smiled at whatever she saw on his face as Frisk stepped back to stand beside her once more. It might’ve been a nice smile if it weren’t wrapped with malice and LOVE. Frisk handed Sans’ soul to her. She took it in one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It made him feel even more like he was suffocating.

“Stop,” Sans begged. “Ya could kill me.” She had LOVE so she’d already killed several monsters in the past.

“Only if you’re bad,” Chara said in an offhand way. “I’ve practiced this a bunch, I think I’ve mastered it by now.” Her hand – the one not holding his soul – started glowing red, a similar shade to colour of her eyes. She was a mage. Humans magic was uncommon but not rare enough that Sans hadn’t encountered it before; in some ways is was similar to normal – monster – magic but in other ways it had the potential to be vastly different. And from what he’d heard it grew stronger as a mage’s LOVE increased.

She pressed a glowing fingertip to Sans’ soul. He screamed and writhed in his bindings. It felt like she was pressing a red-hot poker into his soul, the only thing that was missing was the sound and smell of burning.

“Ready to behave?” Chara said in an almost lilting voice over the sounds of pain Sans was making.

“Yes, yes, please yes.”

The pain went away all at once, leaving no trace of it having ever been there other than for Sans’ gasping and shuddering. How could something so painful not leave behind a residue? And… “How can you use magic when I can’t?” Shouldn’t all magic be blocked?

“The blocker’s on your new collar, it only affects you. It’s the latest in magic blocking technology.”

Sans groaned as he went limp. He hadn’t even been aware that he was wearing a collar. Chara’s hand on his soul made him feel like his body was being crushed under a vast weight, hampering his ability to breathe. “What do you want from me?”

“You’re going to me my house maid. That means you’re going to do stuff for me, most importantly you’re going entertain me when I desire it.” The way she said ‘entertain me’ sent a shiver down Sans’ spine. What did it mean? Was she going to torture him or something else? He’d rather not know. “I was going to introduce you to your new duties first _but_ your reaction to such a small touch on your soul has got me in the mood for some… entertainment. And now’s a good as time as any to do Frisk’s thing too, which should put you solidly in your place so you won’t fight much anymore.”

“What is…” He cut off with a yelp when he yanked into the air by his bound limps, leaving him to dangle awkwardly face down.

Chara was holding one of her hands up in a command gesture and her eyes might’ve been glowing a little. “Come along,” she said as she started walking, keeping one hand raised while she held his soul with the other. Frisk stayed solidly be her side and Sans floated along behind them.

He twisted around to see what was holding him in the air. Floating red tentacles made of magic, Chara’s conjurations. Why tentacles though? He let himself sag again as he glanced around the room. It had an elegant tile floor that looked clean enough to eat off of. He’d been lying on a large leather couch that probably cost more by itself than his and Papyrus’ apartment.

Other than that, there wasn’t much in the room and they were already on their way out and into an even fancier hall. It was mansion, he’d been kidnapped by a couple of spoiled brats who owned a damn mansion. And they had his soul so even if he wasn’t wearing a magic blocking collar he’d still be helpless. Wonderful.

“Why?” he asked as they headed down the hallway probably going to the dungeon or a torture chamber or something.

Chara sighed as if disappointed by something. “I suppose I can’t expect you to be completely obedient yet. So, why what? I’ll answer your question in spite of you not calling me by my proper title just this once.” Right, because she wanted him to call her ‘Master’, like hell he was ever going to do that.

“Why are you doing this to me? Why did you… kidnap me?”

Chara shrugged as if it wasn’t important. “Because I need a new personal maid. As to why I got you specifically it’s because you’re a skeleton monster. They’re rare you know and I like how they can form their magic into ecto-flesh and stuff, it looks cool.”

Sans was left speechless. They were doing this to him because he was rare and cool? _Really_? He wasn’t a toy to be collected. His righteous fury was… useless though. He was helpless without his magic or his soul _especially_ against a human with LOVE.

“What ‘bout you Frisk? What’s your fucking excuse?” Probably the same as Chara’s.

“First off, don’t _ever_ swear at my sister again, if you do you’ll regret it,” Chara said. “Second, she’s mute, she can’t speak, so don’t ask her things unless you have my approval to do so.”

Sans wanted to argue but she still had his soul in her hand and the power to cause him real pain and not just suffocating discomfort like he was starting to get used to. So, with a groan he did what he did best: give up. Whatever was about to happen he couldn’t stop so he’d just have to try to figure something out later like when they were asleep or just not in his vicinity.

They were silent for the rest of the journey, eventually they stopped at a door that was simple by the standards of the rest of the mansion but was fancier than and door Sans was familiar with. Chara pulled out a key to unlock and open it before stepping through and holding the door open for Frisk to go and for Sans to be floated in.

He cringed as he passed through the threshold, expecting a torture chamber or at least tools used for torture. But there was none of that. It was a bedroom, fancy and rich with lush light blue carpet. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room, its head against one wall. Its curtains were drawn back and tied up, revealing the pretty blue bedspread. There was also a lounge chair by a reading lamp in the corner.

Chara floated him straight to the bed and dropped him on it. He landed face down. “Can I have my soul back please?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Chara said with a lilt of mocking humor to her voice.

Sans groaned, were they really doing this right now. “ _May_ I have my soul back… please… Master?” he forced out of his mouth.

“Of course you may.” Chara sounded disgustingly happy but she let go of his soul, allowing it to snap back into place in Sans’ chest. “See? Is being a good little skele really that hard?” She pet his head, ignoring his efforts to duck away from her touch. “And if you’re good for this entire thing, I’ll give you treats and a warm bath afterward.”

“What ya gonna do to me?”

“You’ll see.” Her evil grin was practically audible in her voice. “Now Frisk, why don’t run and get your latest experiments.”

Frisk nodded firmly before turning and heading out the door, closing it behind herself. What experiments though? Something bad? Probably, how bad though? Did Sans dare ask?

Chara snapped her fingers and suddenly something was messing with the ropes binding Sans’ hands together. Whatever it was made quick work of untying them. As soon as he was free the things that had been untying him grabbed onto his writs and ankles. Indifferent to his attempts to pull free they flipped him onto his back and splayed him out spread-eagle. They were more of those bright red tentacles and their grip was unfortunately strong.

Chara stepped closed and pulled a something out from underneath the bed that clinked and rattled like chains. As a result, it wasn’t surprising to see a chain in her hand when she straightened. There was a handcuff at each end; one she snapped around his wrist and the other went around one of the sturdy looking bedposts.

The tentacle holding that arm dissipated. And as he tugged against the new restraint, making it rattle and clank as it dug painfully into his bones. “You can’t be serious about this.”

Chara didn’t respond as she pulled out another chain exactly like the first. She went around to the other side of the bed to attach it to his other wrist and the bedpost over there. “You think I should do your legs too?”

“No.” There was no she could expect him to answer any differently.

Chara seemed to give it a few seconds thought before shrugging as the tentacles holding his legs vanished too. “If it becomes a problem later we can deal with it then.” She strode back around to the other side of the bed, keeping her eyes on him the while time. “Now as soon as Frisk gets back we can get to the fun part.”


	2. Tentacles

Frisk returned pulling a little red wagon with something on it hidden beneath a pink blanket. She shut the door behind herself once more and even locked it with a key from her pocket. She then turned and wheeled the wagon over to the bed.

She flashed some quick hand signals to Chara who replied the same way. Sans didn’t understand sign language – he’d had been offered a chance to learn it a little while but had declined much to his current anger with himself – so he had no idea what they might be saying to each other. Whatever it was though seemed to please them both which could only be bad for Sans.

Once their exchange was done, Chara turned back to face Sans. “Now summon your magic parts.”

“Uh… what?” Sans honestly didn’t know what she wanted. What ‘magic parts’ was she talking about?

Chara sighed, shaking her head. “Your pussy, summon a pussy.”

Sans froze, hoping he’d heard wrong. That couldn’t _really_ be what this was about, could it? But… all signs pointed to ‘yes’. “I uh… can’t, I’m a dude I…”

“Bullshit, monsters can form their magic into anything.” Damn, a lot of humans didn’t know that, it was just his luck that she did. “Now summon a pussy like a good little skele and you’ll get a treat.”

Sans groaned. This couldn’t be happening, it was just a nightmare, only it wasn’t. But… should he resist and probably get tortured until he relented or should he comply to avoid that? Both options weren’t good but the thought of not getting raped was perhaps the better option… maybe, depending on how badly they decided to torture him. So, he just lay there not doing anything, pretending not to acknowledge his words.

After a while Chara spoke. “I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way then. If you die by accident it’s your fault and then we’ll have to try your brother next. From what we saw he much nicer anyway even if he’s not as small and cute.”

“Don’t you dare.” Sans tried to summon a Blaster again but got another shock instead. It snapped him out of his anger some, enough for him to realize that couldn’t fight them. “Don’t, please, I’ll… be good,” he forced out of his mouth.

“Will you?”

“Yes, just… don’t hurt my bro.” Sans would rather die than let someone hurt Papyrus, especially like this. So, he’d comply with their demands until he found a way to get out of here and report them to the cops. So, with another groan he focused on his magic and forced into to form into a pussy. “There, I did it.”

Chara hooked her fingers into the skirt of the maid outfit he was wearing and pulled them down and off his legs. He shivered as the air hit his sensitive but dry magic. It made this seem all too real when there was no way it could be, it was too _awful_ to be anything other than horrid nightmare born from probably eating something weird before bed. He’d wake up soon and then it’d all be over. Except he’d never had a vivid dream before.

“Good skele.” Chara patted him on the head. “You don’t get a treat though because you didn’t listen right away.”

Sans frowned. “Am I supposed to be you pet or your… maid?” He felt almost sick saying it but that’s what she’d said he’d be earlier but now she was treating him like a pet.

“I don’t see why you can’t be both.”

He’d rather be neither but it didn’t look like he had any say in the matter.

“Now for some fun.” Her eyes flashed with red light again as another floating tentacle appeared in air, uncomfortably close to his lower half and pointed towards him. “Spread your legs.”

Sans squeezed his legs tighter together instead, almost dispelling his magic before remembering the threat to Papyrus and his own life. But… how likely was it that they’d be able to follow through with that threat? It was possible they already had Papyrus somewhere, there was no way to know for sure. And the threat to his life was _very_ real, Chara was a murderer no doubt about that.

So, before the look of impatience on Chara’s face could morph into anger, Sans forced his legs apart. He tested the chains holding his arms apart and above his head, they weren’t budging. Next, he tried to teleport again, flinching when not surprisingly he got shocked again instead. This was a thing that was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

Under Chara’s command the tentacle wiggled and drifted closer. It was moving slowly to tease him and based off the look on her face, Chara thought it was funny.

“W-what do you get out of this?” Sans turned his head away as he curled his toes and fought to keep still. It was a magic made tentacle not connected to her body, she wouldn’t be able to feel anything form it, would she? So what sort of pleasure she could possibly get from this?

“I like watching, so does Frisk. We don’t actually like physical contact at all. So, we do stuff like this instead.”

Sans groaned, pulling at his restraints some more, wincing as the cold metal bit into his wrists; they’d eventually start to chafe and make his wrists bleed if he pulled hard enough. He kept tugging anyway.

Something smooth and rounded pressed against his clit. He tried jerk away from it but he wasn’t going anywhere and the movement just made it worse. He tried to kick at the tentacle but it was useless. Chara giggled as it started playing with him, pressing against his clit and teasing his entrance. Magic on magic was an intense feeling; if this were something he’d wanted he would’ve liked it. But as horrifying as it was his body still reacted to it, making his magic start to grow slick and throb with arousal.

“Please… stop.” He tried again to pull or twist away but ever movement he made was easily followed by the tentacle. Kicking it had not affect either.

“You’re not allowed to ask for it to stop,” Chara chided. “Next time will get you punished.”

Sans groaned, twisting his body even harder in a desperate attempt to get away from the tentacle. Instead, it thrust into him, wriggling in and burying itself all the way to the back of his magic. It was thinner at its tip but grew thicker along its length, making his magic stretch almost painfully where it entered him.

“See? This is why I like skeleton monsters,” Chara said. “You can see through their magic bits.” It was true, the tentacle inside him was visible just sitting there, squirming. It pulled back only to thrust right back in again, pulling another yelp from his mouth.

It set the pace hard and fast, pushing his entire body back with each thrust. The chains and cuffs rattled with the movement and his instinctive attempts to jerk free of them. “Oh god, please…” He cut himself off with a groan. He didn’t want to know what they’d considered punishment since this was already more than bad enough.

“Please what?” Chara prompted, her voice breathy.

“Nothing.” Sans clenched his eyes shut as a sound not entirely of misery was forced out of his mouth. Wanted or not, it felt physically good and his body was reacting to the stimulation, becoming more and more aroused each time the tentacle filled him.

“You’re liking it, aren’t you?” Her evil grin was audible in her voice. “Or not liking it, liking it, but it feels good right? You’ll grow to truly like it eventually though, don’t worry. They always do.”

Sans wanted to deny that it felt good but he couldn’t, not without lying. He’d _never_ truly like this though. He’d find a way out of this… eventually. Tomorrow hopefully.

He was panting, clenching his hands into fists, as an orgasm started building in his magic. He would _really_ rather not climax here but his body didn’t care whether or not he wanted it.

As if reading his mind, the tentacle started pounding into him a bit faster, never fully pulling out. The wet sounds it was making in his magic made him feel almost sick as it drove him closer and closer to finishing. Eventually it hit, making him arch his back as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He came down panting with tears in his eyes and feeling gross, the kind of gross that stuck to one’s soul and never fully went away no matter how many times one bathed.

The tentacle had stopped moving and rested inside him. He groaned as he clenched around it, trying to push it out. Not surprisingly it didn’t budge.

“That was fun don’t you think?” Chara said. Sans groaned as he glanced towards her to see that she’d pulled up a chair and had a hand down her pants; she was masturbating. That explained the pleasured not in her voice. A quick check revealed that Frisk was doing the same thing on the other side of the bed.

He felt even grosser now. They’d _watched_ and took pleasure in his misery and they’d seen him climax when he _didn’t_ want to. If only he could just… disappear.

“But now that you’re loosened up some,” Chara continued, “let’s see if you can take two.”

“What? I… can’t.” Sans _couldn’t_ take that. But it was too late, another tentacle already appeared next to first one. “Please don’t, that’s too…” He cut off with a yelp as it pushed into him, stretching his magic painfully around both of them. The burn at the entrance of his magic when that one was pressed all the way in too felt almost like it should be tearing, he wouldn’t have been surprised if it did.

“Hmm, I don’t think you can fit three without ripping. Later we’ll experiment more with the holes in your face but for now this’ll do.”

‘Holes in his face’ included his eyes. No way would she actually fuck his eyes… right? He opened his mouth to beg for mercy but all that came out instead was another yelp as the two tentacles started moving inside him.  They started in sync, pulling sounds of pain out of him each them they stretched his magic way too far. But after a while they switched pace so that one would be going in while the other slid out, leaving him feeling constantly full and stretched.

They thrust into him just as hard as the lone one had done that first time. But now it was worse because there were two and… it still felt good. More pleasurable than painful as it built his arousal once more. Mentally though, it was too much. When was this torture going to be over?

This time when he felt orgasm getting close he didn’t fight it and let it roll through him as soon as possible. He panted as he came down, tears streaming from his eyes now. The tentacles were still thrusting into him, they hadn’t even paused. It was starting to hurt.

“How… long?” he managed to say around the other noises coming out of him mouth.

“Until we’re bored or until we decide to move onto the next part,” Chara said. Her voice was still breathy meaning she was probably still masturbating, Sans refused to look though. “It’s been a while since we’ve had fun like this because like I said skeleton monster are hard to find.”

They’d done this to other people, other skeleton monsters. What had happened to them though? Did they die or just get used up? Did he dare ask? Probably best not to. He’d find a way out of here eventually – hopefully soon – so best not worry or even think about alternatives.

Eventually he climaxed again but the tentacles kept going, not even slowing down as his body spasmed with his climax. Surely, Frisk and Chara had to get tired eventually too, they couldn’t go for forever, could they? He didn’t know enough about humans to say one way or the other.

By now his pussy was starting to hurt more than little with over stimulation and pain from how rough the tentacles were being with him. He couldn’t take much more but what he could or could not take take didn’t matter to them.

When he climaxed again it was more painful than pleasurable. It left him on the verge of passing out. But… the tentacles _finally_ stopped moving. He shuddered in relief as he went limp. “Is it done?” He _needed_ for it be done so he could sleep.

Chara was panting, her face flushed with arousal. She’d… taken pleasure in his suffering. He didn’t have the energy to feel indignant about that though, only ashamed and disgusted with himself for being so ‘entertaining’. “With this part, yes.” She stood and took her hand out of her pants. “We’re going to wash up and then get to the real fun stuff so enjoy you brief break.”

She exited into a side room that based off what little he could see from this angle appeared to be a bathroom. Frisk joined her, closing the door.

Sans groaned as he titled his head back. His pussy was still filled with a tentacle, at least the other one had dissipated. But why keep one in? And what had Chara meant by ‘real fun stuff’? He didn’t want to find out. He’d get as much sleep as he could before he had to face it though, hopefully they’d take their time cleaning up and getting ready for it.


	3. Pretty Colours

“Wake up.”

Sans jerked awake as someone slapped him, snapping his head to the side and leaving a stinging impact. He groaned in exhaustion as he turned his head to see Chara.

“I didn’t say you could sleep,” she said with a disapproving frown. “But I suppose I can’t be too mad, this is your first day on the job after all. And you’re going to be needing to sleep more after Frisk’s done with you.”

“What does that mean?” Sans tried to move only to be reminded of the chains on his wrists. The tentacle was still in his pussy too, just sitting there with its tip pressed to the rear wall of his magic. It hurt and he wanted it out so he could dispel his magic. He didn’t dare ask for that though.

“You’ll see, have fun Frisk. Try not to kill this one, he’s cute and I _really_ don’t want to lose another one.” Chara stepped back to sit on the chair again, crossing her legs.

Frisk signed to her for a few seconds, getting a smile and an answer in return, before grabbing the handle of the little red wagon and pulling it closer to the side of the bed. Her face remained impassive as he pulled the pink blanket covering it off, revealing clear glass cylinders filled with multi-coloured orbs. They ranged from bright pink to sky blue to royal purple, deep and vibrant they were quite pretty. They appeared to be made of gelatin or some other soft squishy material. What were they though? And more importantly how was Frisk going to use them to hurt him?

She grabbed one of the cylinders – it was quite heavy judging by the way she was lifting it – and placed it on bed, far enough towards the foot to be out of reach of Sans’ feet. She then pulled herself up next to it and positioned herself by the floating end of the tentacle still jammed up his pussy. She twisted the plastic looking lid on top of the cylinder. It came off with hiss of pressure being released, filling the room with a chemical smell that burned Sans’ nose. She pulled pair of latex gloves out of her pocket and snapped them on before reaching into the cylinder and pulling an orb out. It was a magenta one and dripped a clear fluid that was probably the source of the smell.

Her face remained blank as she maneuvered it over to the end of the tentacle and… pushed it in; the tentacle was hollow! The tentacle swallowed it down, pulling it deeper in and… towards Sans. Was it going to go _into_ him!?

“Whoa hey.” Sans tried to pull or twist away from the tentacle but it was no use. “What the fuck is that? Don’t… put it inside me.” It was a bit late for that though as soon it was at the lips of his pussy. He winced as it pushed through, uncomfortable in his already abused and over stimulated magic.

He was unable to keep his eyes off it as it traveled deeper into him, blurred by his magic and the tentacle’s. He could clearly feel it though, stretching him uncomfortable as it made its way down. When it reached the end of the tentacle tube, it pushed out and against the rear wall of his magic. It was wet, cold, squishy, and most of all _disgusting_ despite its pretty colour.

He gagged, flailing his feet in the air as the tentacle kept pushing it against the wall of his magic, building pressure until magic snapped and expanded, providing a small sack for it go into.

“What the fuck is it?” He asked, his voice strained, as settled in there. At least he couldn’t _feel_ its sliminess in there for what little good that did him because it was still _in_ there.

Something pushed past in the lips of his pussy and into him, stretching the walls of his magic again. Another orb. And… Frisk was already put a third one into the tentacle.

“What _are they_?” Sans’ voice was almost screech as he tried to writhe free. There was blood running down from his wrists now but he couldn’t find it in him to care, he didn’t even feel the pain yet.

“Frisk had been experimenting with monster reproduction,” Chara said. “She wants to mix monster types, you like make a half-cat half-dog monster and stuff like that. She’s also experimenting in mass reproduction which is why there’s so many of them.”

Sans whimpered as the second orb slid into the sack next to the first one, making it expand. Frisk was putting another one into the tentacle. There were a lot in that cylinder, would all of them be forced into him? What about the other two cylinders? His magic would burst and he would die if they tried that.

“Each one of those eggs contains a souling,” Chara continued. “They’re…”

“ _Eggs_!?” Sans renewed his efforts to free himself. That was even grosser than he’d thought. And another one was already sliding into him. There were three inside him now with more on the way, it was disgusting.

Chara laughed. “Yes eggs, kinky right? It’s one of my kinks too. And you’re perfect for it, you can see them inside your womb.” She stood and strode over to poke his belly as the next _egg_ slid in. “It’s hot _and_ useful for Frisk’s experiments so she can easily keep an eye on them as they develop.”

Sans groaned and whimpered. “Don’t do this to me please.” His belly was already starting to feel uncomfortable with how many… eggs were inside it. And it would only get worse.

Chara chuckled again and patted his belly. “Don’t worry she’s worked out all the _kinks_ by now, so you should be fine.” Was that a pun? If it was, Sans wasn’t in the mood to appreciate it as another egg was stretching his magic as it pushed into him. “As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, each egg has a souling inside it, spliced together from two different monster types. I don’t know how it works though, I’m not a scientist. They just need some magic from a host’s womb and at least some of them should hatch.”

So, Sans wasn’t only a slave but an experiment too? Could things _get_ any worse? He probably shouldn’t think that because then they probably would. Like the twins might kidnap Papyrus too and do this to him as well. They wouldn’t though, right? That was their threat to get him to behave easily, they wouldn’t take it away. Hopefully.

Chara chuckled at whatever she saw on his face as she rubbed his belly. Her smiled widened as another egg was pushed in, forcing his magic to swell that much more. He was already starting to look almost pregnant, _gross_.

With nothing to say, Sans went limp and closed his eyes, turning his head away. He was too exhausted to fight anymore and even if he were at peak strength it would’ve been fruitless anyway. He’d just… find a way out of this situation later when he _wasn’t_ chained to a bed. And then he’d go to a healer and get the eggs out.

It went on for a while and he refused to look. He couldn’t escape the feel of the eggs though, their passage into him made his already sore magic hurt even more. He might have fallen asleep again if it wasn’t for that. And he could feel his belly expanding with each one, becoming heavier and heavier as well as well as making him nauseous. And Chara’s hand on his ecto-flesh seemed to almost burn as she continued rubbing him.

Eventually his belly started to hurt too as it was forced to expand more and more to accommodate the eggs. What if they filled him to the point of bursting? How far could it even stretch before it became too much and it started to tear?

Shaking, he turned his head to look down at himself once more. He couldn’t hold back a cry misery and disgust at the sight of his belly. It was big and swollen with the bright multi-coloured eggs, disgustingly visible as they pressed up against his ecto-flesh. He couldn’t even see the tentacle where it entered him anymore; his belly was blocking the view.

“It looks cool doesn’t it?” Chara said, still rubbing small circles into the top of his belly, about where his belly button would be if he had one. “Of course being pregnant is going to make it harder to serve as my maid but it also firmly puts you in your place.”

Sans groaned, tears leaked from his eyes as he felt another egg push into belly. “Why are… doing this to me?”

“Because I chose you as my new personal maid, the last one got away and threw himself off the balcony. I could’ve chosen one of the other servants but… I wanted a new one.” That… wasn’t fair.

“How… many more?” He _needed_ for this to end before his middle ripped under the strain. It didn’t quite feel like it was at that point yet but it had to be getting close.

Chara looked towards the cylinder on the bed, it was almost empty. What about the other cylinders though? Would those be forced into him too? Surely not, they clearly wanted him alive. “Including the one in the tentacle now, there are five more, so you’re almost done,” Chara said as she gave his belly a firm pat.

Sans let out a sigh of relief that was also part sob. It was almost done though. He’d figure out a way to get free of these evil humans tomorrow but for now he just wanted this to be _over_ so he could take a nap and dispel his pussy at least.

The first one was already slipping into him. He counted the rest as the went in, seeming to take forever. “Five, that’s five,” he said as he felt the fifth one push past the lips of his pussy and start to make its way towards his womb. It seemed to take longer than all the others before it was finally all the way in. “It’s done, it’s done, please be done.” What if there was some other horrible thing they wanted to do him? Like what? They could probably think of something.

Chara let out a small laugh. “Yes, it’s done. And it’s time for a treat and bath because you did very good.” The light in her eyes vanished and the tentacle dissipated, leaving Sans magic feeling raw and stretched out of shape. He instantly dispelled it with another sigh of relief that turned into a groan when his belly didn’t go away too. It even sealed itself so the eggs would be safe inside him. Really, he shouldn’t have expected anything less but he was disappointed anyway.

Frisk slipped off the bed, looking as impassive as ever. She placed the empty cylinder back on the wagon and pulled the blanket back over it. She then moved over to stand by Chara to examine Sans’ now very swollen middle. She pulled a device out of her pocket that looked a bit like a phone. She hovered it over his belly, moving it around before pulling it back to look at it. She flashed a thumbs up to Chara as she put the device away.

“Good,” Chara said as she pulled out a small key and unlocked Sans’ handcuffs, leaving him unrestrained since the first time he’d woken up. Escape wasn’t an option though, he was much too tired, not to mention weighed down by his new burden. He’d figure something out tomorrow though when he was able to think properly again.

As she put the chains back under the bed he curled up, careful not to directly touch his middle. His wrists hurt but were no longer bleeding at least, they were the least of his worries though.

“Let me see your hands,” Chara said.

Was it worth it to protest? Probably not. So, Sans held his hands out towards her, trembling. What horrid thing was she going to do to him now? Couldn’t she just let him sleep already?

Instead of doing something horrible though her hands started glowing green as she placed them on his wrists where the cuffs had cut into his bones. Warmth flowed out of them and into him, repairing the damage and chasing away the pain in his wrists entirely and lessening it significantly everywhere else. It was nice.

“Now what do you say?” she said once she was done, looking down at him expectedly.

“Thank you.” She kept looked at him, hand her hips, waiting. Oh right, yeah. “Master, thank you Master.” He didn’t really care as long as she left him alone.

“Very good.” She pat his head as she reached into another pocket and pulled out a cookie, a large one too, chocolate chip. “Here, a treat. It’s a monster cookie.”

Sans groaned, staring at it. When was the last time he’d eaten? He couldn’t remember and he was starving. So, he took it and shoved it into his mouth before they could try to take it away. What if it was drugged or poisoned though? Well if it was, it was too late for him now as he was already swallowing it.

“You’ll get a nice warm bath first thing tomorrow,” Chara said, speaking as if she were talking to a favored pet. “And then you start work. You’ll be the perfect little pregnant maid in no time.”

Sans _wouldn’t_. He’d get out this situation for sure… eventually. Tomorrow? Probably not, they’d be keeping a close eye on him and the new weight of the eggs would make it hard to move, especially at first. So, he’d wait until he was used to them and enough time had passed for Chara to think he wasn’t going anywhere. He’d just have to be obedient until then. As soon as he was out he’d report them to the cops and get their whole fucked up thing taken care of.

“This’ll be your room,” Chara continued. “And where you’ll entertain me whenever I feel like it. But see you tomorrow.” She pet his headed one last time before turning and leaving. Frisk followed, bringing the wagon with her.

Once the door closed behind there was a soft clicking sound of it locking. Not surprising, but he wouldn’t have been able to leave anyway; he was far too tired to want move right now and probably wouldn’t be able to stand with that and the eggs weighing him down.

So, too tired to even cry anymore, he shifted himself so that he could at least pull the blanket over himself. It was wet where his magic had dripped down onto it from how many orgasm had been forced out of him. He didn’t care though, wasn’t even capable of the emotion right now. He buried his face into the pillow and was asleep within seconds.


End file.
